


Water Lily

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just an OOf, M/M, Red - Freeform, Watch me - Freeform, klance is cannon king, rewrite of my old work, rover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: Keith loves nature. He loves to draw the birds and flowers, not to mention indulge in the scent of Azaleas. Not to mention the cute boy who keeps coming to Altea Flower Shop. And Lance cant help but be intrigued by the mysterious mullet-man who owns Lion Greenhouse and Research Center. Somehow, a few lawsuits bring the two closer than before.Basically a overly fluffy flowershop au with modifications and plot twistsTHIS IS A REWRITE OF MY OWN FIC :D (not really a rewrite but i will add chapters)





	1. Azaleas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Water Lilly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227695) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Keith loved the forest. Keith loved nature. It was all so quiet and gave him peace. He loved running his hands down thick tree bark, dark and rough, growing lily pads big enough for him to sit on and run his hands through the water. He loved growing plants that danced to sunlight and music. He loved drawing the birds that flew into his garden and greenhouse, the long-billed hummingbirds, finches of all shapes and sizes, kestrels, sparrows, hawks, falcons… Keith could go on and on. He had run his garden and greenhouse with his roommate, Pidge, who seemed to have an endless array of knowledge of technology on her head. She did program the water systems. She had “too much information on plants in my head and I’m not sure why or how”. They had made good money on the greenhouse, people all over came to research the plants. Keith only liked to enjoy the plants for what they were, he honestly had no clue about them except watering needs. Keith was a hothead. Yeah, he lost his temper easily. But he had learned how to calm himself. All he needed to do was walk through the surrounding green, and take a breath of fresh clean air, the smell of fresh azaleas and jasmine invading his nose, sending sparks through his body. College was never easy, it was like sitting on top of a car falling off a cliff. But once he had switched majors, he found out he was happier. And he did better, he had constant access to plants and a library of resources. Keith usually finished his schoolwork and sat in the sunroom that had the clearest view of the garden and read a book, with his cat, Red draped around his neck like a scarf. He would water the pot of peruvian lilies before he slept. 

 

“Hey, Keith”  Keith turned to look at Pidge, who was hunched over something, before he replied.

“Yeah?”

“Allura wants some sweet smelling flowers for her shop, I figured we had enough, plus most of them grow like weeds, so why not?”   
“Do we get money for them?”   
“Yup”   
“Sweet. Do you want me to pick them and drop them off now?”

“Sure. We don’t have much to do anyways. Another scientist won’t be coming in till Thursday.”

“Your dad?”

“Yup! Matt too.”

“Nice. I’ll go get Allura’s flowers.” Red jumped out of Keith’s arms. Keith petted him before turning and walking into the thirteen acre garden they somehow acquired. Keith’s prize money from numerous competitions definitely helped. He went around, trudging through thick foliage, hunting down a patch of flowers he knew too well.  Soon, the woven basket he had taken with him was filled to the brim with Azaleas, Lily of the Valley, Gardenias, and Bluebells. The scent was everywhere, creeped into every corner. So much so that Keith and Pidge both smelled like flowers 24/7.After washing the flowers thoroughly, Keith made his way into the busy city. Keith parked his motorcycle in front of Altea Flowers and opened the door, which creaked open with a small chime from the small golden bell attached to it with a blue ribbon. 

“Allura?” A silver-haired woman with mocha skin came forwards from her place behind the counter. 

“Keith! You got my message, how wonderful!”

“Haha, I didn’t. Pidge did though. She’s the one who told me to bring this here.”

“How fresh are they?” Allura sked, taking the basket from his hands. 

“Freshly picked by yours truly..” Keith said a small smile spreading on his face. 

“ How wonderfly intoxicating! They smell absolutely lovely!” 

“ It helps to have a Pidge around. She’s a little encyclopedia on legs..”   
“ Yes! And I would like to thank both of you for this!” 

“It’s not usual for us to give flowers to shops, but PIdge said we had extra growing, so we decided to give some to you. Plus my brother would kill me if I didn’t”

“You’re not wrong.” She laughed. 

Suddenly, the door chimed again, and a boy with caramel skin, blue eyes prettier than a thousand oceans and a well built body walked in. Keith had to fight down a blush from forming on his cheeks. 

“Hey Allura! I need one bouquet of flowers or a special lady, if you catch my drift..”  

“Yes! Why of course! Keith, I was going to ask you if you could do a favor for me..”

“S-sure.” 

“Why don’t you make this lovely young man his bouquet, I need to talk with hink. I’m sure you can handle it..” 

“Of course Allura.” He said quietly. There was no use arguing with her. She was his brother’s girlfriend. She handed the basket over to him and rushed off towards the storage closet. This process was not new to Keith at all. He had worked here before he and Pidge made thousands off their garden/forest. He got back into the rhythm that seemed oh-so-familiar. He grouped Azaleas and Gardenias, studding the arrangement with Bluebells and Lily of the Valley. Soon, all flowers in the basket were gone except one Azalea, and he wrapped up the bouquet in plastic and tied it together with a large silver ribbon. He knew this was a little more pricey, as the flowers were fresh. He decided to be nice and slipped a twenty dollar bill in the register. Definitely not because the boy was cute. 

“Sir, if you want this one, it would be thirty nine dollars, unless you want a cheaper bouquet.”

“THIRTY NINE! FOR FLOWERS?!?!” The man looked utterly shocked and Keith gave him a deadpan expression narrowing his eyes.

“Yes, thirty-nine. They are fresh and the Azaleas are uncommon, so yes, it is expensive. Unless you would like another bouquet-”

“NO! I-er this one smells good, I’ll take it.” Keith hummed and gave him the bouquet in exchange for the swipe of a credit card. 

“Wow! These- I- Wow! They smell amazing! Where did Allura get these!” 

“From me. Lion Greenhouse and Research Center. I own it with Pidge Gunderson.”

“No way man! That’s so cool! You’re kidding right? Don’t you work here?”

“I used to. Not after we built the garden and greenhouse though. I just came here to deliver these.”

Suddenly Allura came rushing back, tugging a cart behind her. 

“I am so sorry Keith! I just had to go out back for this delivery!” 

“It’s ok Allura.”

“Do I pay you back?”

“No. I’ll deliver the rest tomorrow, but for now, you can pay me back with a potted Lincoln Rose. It’s the only one we are missing.” He said, a smile growing on his face. 

“Coming right up!” She handed a potted plant to Keith, who observed it with as much care as if he was holding a child. He thanked her and bid her goodbye, walking out the door and bidding her goodbye, asking her to say 'hi' to Coran for him. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I see you decided to get the freshest arrangement.” Allura said, pointing at the bouquet. 

“Y-yeah, I guess. It smelled good.” 

“How much did you pay for them?”

“Thirty-nine.” 

“I guess Keith gave you a discount, huh?”

“He- what?”

“Yes, it should have been fifty-nine, but I guess he paid twenty for you.”

“Oh….” 

“Well, enjoy your date Lance”

“Y-Yeah, thanks.” 

Lance walked out, still processing what had happened.


	2. Bluebells

Keith was jolted awake by a loud squak. He groaned and rubbed his tired eyes, before yelling across the house. 

“PIDGE! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! SHUT YOUR BIRD UP!”

Pidge stomped into the room. 

“Hey, Rover can do what he wants, you shut your Red up.”

“Red’s sleeping! Who even names their bird Rover?”

“Hey, I couldn’t name my dog, let me have this.”

Keith groaned and flopped back down on the bed, tugging the blanket over his head, and let himself fall asleep again. 

 

The next morning, Keith went back to Altea Flowers, A variety of boxes under his arms. 

“Hi Allura! I heard you thought the sample flowers were good, so here is your order. He put the pile of boxes in her arms. 

“A box of Azaleas and three boxes of Bluebells.” 

“Thank you, Keith!” Allura beamed.

“Too bad you don’t work here anymore, my boy!” Coran said from behind the counter, fiddling with his mustache. 

“I guess, but I wouldn’t give up on our Greenhouse and Research center for anything”

“You two did good work starting the facility.”   
“We couldn’t have done it without all the money I got from art competitions and the donations from Pidge’s dad.”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Lance, how long are you going to sit like that?” Hunk looked back at his friend who was sitting on the sofa, staring out the window, twirling a sprig of Bluebell in his fingers. 

“I still can’t believe she dumped me…” He groaned. 

“You’ll always find someone else.” 

“Yeah right…” Lance dramatically draped himself over the sofa. 

“Whatever..” Hunk got back to whatever he was cooking. 

Lance had not particularly been fond of the mouthful of flowers yesterday, but it was better than the time he was pushed into a lake. It wasn't his fault Nyma was a jerk.

Lance thought back to the handsome  mullet man who had given him a discount. Lance hated to admit he was cute. He should probably go back and thank him. Definitely not because he was cute. Yeah, definitely not that.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Lance walked into the flower shop to see Keith chatting with Allura who was sipping a coffee, the situation seemed very deja vu . 

“Hey, Keith right?” 

“Uh- yeah…” Keith’s cheeks were a pretty crimson. 

“Hey, I wanna thank you for paying twenty, you didn’t need to do that..” Keith flushed a brilliant red. 

“I-I-” 

At this, Lance got more confidant. 

“Thank you for that…” He strode forward slowly, smirking, before grabbing a rose and tucking it behind Keith’s ear, trying to look as seductive as possible. 

He turned around and slapped a five note in Allura’s hands. 

“Lance, how did the date go?” Allura said, clearly surprised by his behaviour. 

“ I got dumped, but you know, there are always more fish in the sea…” He winked before walking out of the door. He looked back and got to see a very tomato looking Keith.  That was so worth it.


	3. Foxglove

Keith yelped and stumbled for his phone, trying not to drop his coffee.

“What now Shiro?” 

“Look at the letter that was sent you.” 

“Letter?” 

“Yeah, Letter! And this time, don’t blame Pidge for not getting it.”

“Ugh...fine…”

Keith looked at his desk where a letter in a perfectly unwrinkled envelope was sitting. He plopped down into his red chair and tore it open and took it out, pausing before putting on a pair of red and black reading glasses. He started muttering the contents of the letter to himself.

“From...Galra Co….?” Keith tensed.

“We have...seen the records of you buying the land currently under the name of Lion Greenhouse and research center, and we can confirm that you bout the land...Illegally?

WHAT THE QUIZNACK? PIDGE GET OVER HERE!” Pidge ran into the room, tripping over the bundle of papers slipping from her hands in it…”

“WHAT?”   
“Pidge… They-they are going to revoke the land that...Pidge we have to meet them in court, or they’ll take our land..”

“WHO?”   
“...G-galra Co….”   
“WHAT!” 

“They said we bought the land illegally.” Keith hissed, fixing his glasses.

“Then-”

“I’m going to go talk to the CEO”

“YOU CAN’T! THAT'S A DEATH SENTENCE!”

“I choose to do it. I’m not letting them take what we worked so hard to gain even if it’s the death of me.”


End file.
